


Thick, Woolen Socks

by LilyIsAwesomerThanYou



Series: Drabbles [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Mirror of Erised, Regret, Tiny bit of Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 09:17:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14912651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyIsAwesomerThanYou/pseuds/LilyIsAwesomerThanYou
Summary: "What do you see when you look in the Mirror?" "I? I see myself holding a pair of thick, woolen socks." Albus Dumbledore wished he saw woolen socks in the Mirror of Erised, rather than his sister's accusing eyes. 100 word drabble





	Thick, Woolen Socks

**Author's Note:**

> I've been reading through the series again, this time in French to work on my French skills, and this little drabble popped into my head. Enjoy!
> 
> I don't own Harry Potter.

_"What do you see when you look in the Mirror?"_

_"I? I see myself holding a pair of thick, woolen socks."_

Harry Potter blinked, surprised. The eleven-year-old's eyes flickered toward the mirror, and Albus Dumbledore wished for a moment that he could save the boy from his future.

Once alone, Albus cast a glance back toward the mirror. Ariana's electric blue eyes stared back at him, his tired mind seeing accusation written in her young face. He saw nothing but his own guilt, a long-familiar weight on his soul.

"I'm sorry," he whispered – again –, closing the door tightly behind him.


End file.
